Down The Dragon Hole
by TheTGStoryteller
Summary: Charlie is just like any other teenage kid. Great friends, good at sports, and a gorgeous girlfriend. Until he comes across a life changing encounter. mtf Lemon Ahead


A/N: Just a reminder that this is a MtF TG story. If you don't like these stories then please turn back now. *LEMON AHEAD*

School's Out!

Charlie rushed out as fast as he could with the other students of Shang Tu High. He was a 17 year old Earth Dragon, brown scales with an average built. He wore his baseball outfit since he was on the team.

He heard a female voice call out to him. He turned around and saw a beautiful Silver Dragon girl of 18. She had short hair that sparkled, and a dark blue sweater that cut off just above the belly button and pants.

She stared at him with flirtatious eyes. "How have you been, handsome? I missed you."

Charlie blushed. "I missed ya too, May. Practice is time-sucking and I hate it."

"Oh, it's okay. I know you need to practice, despite being the best player on the team." She giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other.

May nuzzled his cheek. "I wish I could stay, but I've got some studying to do with my friends."

"No please." Insisted Charlie. "Show them how smart you are."

May hummed calmy. "I love you." She headed off, waving goodbye to her boyfriend.

...

Walking downhill in a neighborhood, Charlie couldn't stop thinking about his lovely May. "She's a dream come true..."

"This is a dream come true."

Charlie stops to see three Wildcats on the other side of the road.

"Quiet. Do you want to get caught?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and hid behind a tree.

"You promise to keep this file safe, understand? We don't want anyone to jeopardize our plan."

"No problem. I've got it handled."

"Make sure of it."

Two of them head off in their car. The other Wildcat looked around before heading into the forest.

"Plan, huh?"

He follows the Wildcat. In a clearing he sees the Wildcat enter a cave. He too heads for the cave and sees a large steel door at the end of the hall.

He grins. "Bingo." He heads for the door. Without realizing it, a screen displays SCANNING. IDENTIFY UNKNOWN. INTRUDER ALERT.

"Now let's see what you're up to-"

He falls down a trap door and down a dark hole. "Shoot, I should've known they'd set up traps of some kind."

He descended deeper into the darkness until it is pitch black. A thud informed Charlie that he had touched the ground.

A dark gold light shines down on Charlie. Unaware of how it happened, he had been turned into a girl. "She" had long brown hair, a grey shirt that cut off at the midriff and a blue skirt. She wore black leggings that came up just above the knees.

She looked in a mirror and approached it and widened with surprise, but rather one with awe.

"Is that me? Oh! My voice!" The more she looked at herself in the mirror, the more she felt how much she... liked it?

She stroked her long hair and giggled. She caught herself. "What am I doing? I'm not really a gi-"

The floor opened up and she fell through, the wind blowing up her skirt, causing her to pose like Marilyn Monroe. "IIIIIIIRRRRRLLLL!"

She was rotated upside down. "Yeah, that was very feminine of me. Oh I'm sure it's not gonna-"

Her feet caught on some bars. She reached the bottom. "Oh." She got on her feet and straightened her hair. She saw a door at the end of the hall. Hoping there isn't another trap, she opened it.

On the other side was a dome with the ceiling reflecting a blue sky. And below was a town. Curious she began to explore.

...

Everything seemed normal here. Nobody felt out of place. She began to cross the street when she began to wonder "Why does it feel like I've had this body my whole life?"

A swerving car headed straight for her. She screamed, wide eyed.

"Look out!"

Someone pulled her out of the road in time. She looked up to see a dark grey Dragon male of 19. He wore a black and red hoodie and jeans.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Charlie found herself blushing. "Um yes. Yes I'm alright, thanks to you."

"Phew I'm glad. I don't know what that guy's problem was." He slightly blushed but Charlie noticed it. "Um, my name's Colin."

"I'm... I'm Charlie." She figured it was best to keep it since it's also a girl name.

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you." Charlie ' flushed red. It was the first time someone said her name was pretty. "Oh! Th - thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Colin."

...

Around sunset, the two were sitting on a brick wall, looking up at the sky/ceiling. "These people were constructing this dome to transform people with a new identity. I was working for them at the time. They said that they were only going to offer it to charity, but when I found out their true intentions... they threw me in here, and now instead of a Panda I'm a Dragon. It's not so bad though honestly."

"So I'm not the only one who got a change after all."

"Yep. Everyone in here has been physically changed in some way. What was yours?"

She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I was blue before I came here. But.. not anymore."

"I'm sorry this happened. If I knew how to get out of here, I'd get you home."

Charlie blushed at his statement. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Maybe I don't want to go home..." She touched his hand. "Maybe I want something to keep me here."

Colin turned red. Charlie leaned towards him. Colin held her hand... and they kissed.

...

Three months later, they were officially dating. Every maleness Charlie had was now gone. She had made many friends. She was a pure girl.

She held Colin's hand with both of her's, giggling at the joke he made. They had made it home. Charlie touched Colin's chest, flushing red. "Colin? Are we gonna..."

"Y-you want to... do you want that?"

"Yes I do."

They locked lips with Charlie leading him into their room. She laid on the bed, peeling her clothes off. She exposed her C cup breasts and her womanhood before Colin. Colin's heart started pounding.

"You're so beautiful Charlie."

"Thank you, my hero."

She spread her hair across the pillows so that they're hanging up. Colin rubbed her soft breasts. "Mm, you're such a gentleman."

He took off his shirt, but then Charlie tackles him, giggling as she does so. She unzips his pants, and Colin's erect manhood reveals itself. Charlie is aroused by the sight of it. She licks her lips until they are wet and then gives it a big kiss. "Oooo yeeaah..." Moans Colin.

She gives it a nice blowjob. "Mmm, he tastes so good." She thought. She licks his penis while moving her lips up and down. She was determined to mark him as her's. Oh this sensation overtook both of them.

His cum released into her mouth. She looked at sum seductively as she swallowed all of it.

"Allow me to take over, my lady."

Colin stood up. Charlie wrapped her legs around him. His manhood gently rubbed the lips of her vagina.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please..."

Colin gently inserted the tip into her. "He's in me!" Charlie thought. Colin continued going in. Tears fell from Charlies eyes, as she has her barrier broken.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you. We can stop if you want."

"You're so loving... no, keep going. I can take it."

Colin continues thrusting into her. "Ooooh... Colin..." His pace quickened. "AAAHH!" She touched her breast for more pleasure. The room began to get humid from their steamy love.

"Ah, Charlie... I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes! Shoot into me!"

Colin continues his thrusting and shoots into her. "Ah, it's so warm." Colin falls on top of her, exhausted. Charlie rolls on top of him. As Colin rubs her butt, they lovingly gaze at each other. This was the best experience they've ever had.

"I love you, Colin."

"Then... do you want to make it official?"

"Hm?"

Colin pulls out a small box. An engagement ring is inside. Charlie gasps.

"I love you too, Charlie. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes. Yes!"

Her heart soared as she locked lips with her lover.

They both got married and lived happy lives. They had three children, a boy and two girls.


End file.
